


Вкус

by Lori_Jane, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys, WTF Kombat 2021, bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Коннору нравится человеческая кровь на вкус. Еще ему нравится делать Хэнку приятно.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Вкус

**Author's Note:**

> _”This feels right and I'm letting it_  
>  And now I know just what to do”  
> Keaton Henson — 10am Gare du Nord

— Пей.

Коннор любезно подносит стакан к его губам. 

Газированная вода, без сахара, немного ароматизаторов идентичных натуральным. Никакого вреда, одна польза.

— Спасибо.

Хэнк не отказывается, пьет из чужих рук как верный пес. 

Он никогда не отказывается, что бы Коннор ему ни предлагал. 

На этот раз во вкусе ему почему-то мерещится брусника. Хэнк не без ностальгии вспоминает о шведских фрикадельках под кисло-сладким ягодным соусом.

— Что-нибудь еще?

Пол под ногами теплый, стоять удобно, ничего не затекает, разве что...

— Нос чешется.

В этом неожиданно стыдно признаваться, что забавно, особенно, если учесть сколько веревок сейчас оплетают его голое тело, и что именно они собираются делать дальше. 

Коннор улыбается.

Он поднимает ладонь и осторожно почесывает ногтем точно в том месте, где чесалось сильнее всего; он всегда угадывает безошибочно. Вместо пустой благодарности Хэнк чуть наклоняет голову и трется о подставленную ладонь щекой.

Коннор в ответ запускает другую руку ему в волосы, перебирает длинные пряди, чтобы потом слегка прихватить и потянуть, направляя.

Хэнк послушно откидывает голову назад и обнажает горло, как делал это не раз. Он сразу чувствует зубы и невольно вздрагивает, но не от страха, не от боли, а от предвкушения.

Коннор кусается ощутимо, сразу до крови, пусть и не так сильно, как мог бы. Они оба осознают, что после всех апдейтов и улучшений Коннор достаточно силен, чтобы, например, в два коротких движения обнажить трахею Хэнка.

Две аккуратные капли стекают по шее вниз и пачкают бежевые веревки. 

Коннор прижимается губами к месту укуса, засасывает кожу, зализывает ранки языком, будто извиняясь и одновременно вытягивая еще несколько капель. Его рука скользит вниз, мимолетно дотрагиваясь до каждого узелка, надавливая там, где трение веревки вызывает максимум приятных ощущений для Хэнка.

Хэнк не имеет ничего против боли, но боль в сочетании с удовольствием... черт возьми, лучшее сочетание! 

Когда пальцы Коннора осторожно сжимают головку его стоящего члена, Хэнк не может удержаться и тихо стонет, напрочь забывая о том, что психотерапевт говорил ему про “нездоровые механизмы для преодоления стресса”.

Он слегка покачивается вперед-назад, незаметно двигает бедрами в надежде, что вот сейчас почувствует <i>тот самый</i> оргазм. Пробка в заднице будто начинает вибрировать сильнее, надавливая на все нужные точки.

А потом Коннор убирает ладонь и, моргнув, отключает вибрацию совсем.

— Не торопись, — говорит он, хитро щурясь и глядя на Хэнка снизу вверх. Его губы куда ярче, чем обычно. — У нас впереди целые выходные.

— Не дашь мне кончить сорок восемь часов? — Хэнк улыбается. Ему не хочется признаваться даже себе, но мысль о том, насколько опасно-реальна эта угроза, почему-то заводит даже сильнее. — Садист.

— Я тебе таким нравлюсь, так что...

Коннор прокусывает кожу точно над ключицей. Новые следы на веревках.

— Меня ноги скоро перестанут держать, — вполголоса отзывается Хэнк, не без труда подавив вскрик.

— Я знаю, — Коннор мягко подталкивает его в сторону кровати. — Ложись.

Простыни белые. Кипенно-белые. 

Коннор сам постелил их этим утром.

Красное на белом смотрится даже лучше, чем на бежевом. Наверное. Хэнк не особый ценитель.

Коннор целует его в губы, и Хэнк чувствует вкус собственной крови — не кислый и не сладкий.

Хэнк отбрасывает ненужные мысли и сомнения, в очередной раз позволяя Коннору делать с ним все, что угодно.

Жалеть об этом он будет потом, когда ему все-таки удастся кончить прямо на чистые — если они останутся чистыми — простыни, от которых еще пахнет стиральным порошком.


End file.
